<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raijin's Ring by Yelir61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105362">Raijin's Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61'>Yelir61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raijin gives Fujin an unexpected gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujin/Raijin (Final Fantasy VIII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raijin's Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fujin snorted. “LATE,” she said sourly.</p>
<p>Seifer looked over at her. “Are you surprised? When has Raijin ever showed up on time for training?”</p>
<p>Fujin scratched near her eyepatch irritably. “LAZY.”</p>
<p>“Raijin? No,” Seifer said, shaking his head. “He’s not lazy. He’s just an idiot who loses track of time.”</p>
<p>“IDIOT,” Fujin agreed.</p>
<p>“Whoa! Hey guys!” Raijin said, jogging up with a wave. “Man, you guys got here early. I thought I’d be the first one here, ya know?”</p>
<p>“We were supposed to meet here twenty minutes ago,” Seifer said impatiently. “You’re late.”</p>
<p>“Wha-really?” Raijin asked, scratching his head. “Huh. Sorry ‘bout that! Had to grab something from my room.”</p>
<p>“GRAB?” Fujin asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“Yeah! It’s a present!” Raijin said cheerfully. “For you, ya know?”</p>
<p>Fujin cocked her head. “PRESENT?</p>
<p>“I mean, I know it’s not like, your birthday or anything. But when I saw this, I knew I had to grab it for ya!” Raijin reached into the back of his pants, and pulled out a small box. “Here you go!” he said cheerfully. “Sorry I didn’t get anything for you, Seifer.”</p>
<p>“That’s...fine,” Seifer said thoughtfully, staring at the box. “Is that…?”</p>
<p>Fujin slowly reached out and took the box from Raijin’s hand. As she opened it, her lone eye widened. “RING?!” she said incredulously.</p>
<p>Raijin nodded happily. “Yeah! It should fit, too. Measured your finger while you were sleeping.”</p>
<p>Fujin pulled the ring out of the box, examining it. A simple silver band, marked by wavy lines that were obviously supposed to be wind. FUJIN had been carved on the inside, all in caps.</p>
<p>Fujin closed her eye. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Had...had this idiot really....? ”MINE?” she asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Raijin laughed again. “Yeah! I mean, it won’t fit me, ya know? Or Seifer.”</p>
<p>Fujin fought to control her breathing. So...this was a proposal. Raijin….Raijin had proposed. To her. With a ring. And not, like, an onion ring. But with an actual, real ring. A three month salary ring. How much did Raijin make as a SEED per month? Yes, focus on that. Focus on doing math. And not think about the fact that Raijin had asked her to marry him.</p>
<p>Seifer was staring at Raijin with his mouth open. “I-I didn’t think you had it in you,” he said, shocked. “You, pulling off a grand romantic gesture? By yourself? You must have had help!”</p>
<p>Raijin shook his head earnestly. “No, I didn’t need any help! I mean, I guess the jeweler helped. But I paid him to do that, ya know?”</p>
<p>“But...I mean, I could have helped you plan it better!” Seifer said angrily. “Sure, it’s a beautiful ring, but-just handing it to her right before we’re going to go train?! You should have taken her out to dinner first! Somewhere fancy and expensive, with a view of the night sky.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Really?” Raijin asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Yes, really!” Seifer said, throwing up his hands. “Don’t you have any romance in your soul? I mean, that’s just my first idea. I could have come up with something better if I knew you were planning this! I mean, I didn’t even know you two were dating.”</p>
<p>“NOT,” Fujin said stiffly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“NOT. DATING,” Fujin said as stoically as she could manage. Her face felt like it was on fire. This was how the moron had decided to express his feelings, after all this time? After she had finally given up hope that the blockhead would ever show any interest in her? By proposing out of the blue?</p>
<p>“Oh, Raijin,” Seifer said despairingly. “Raijin, no.”</p>
<p>“What?” Raijin asked, confused. “Do you not like the ring, Fujin? I can return it if you want.”</p>
<p>“NO!” Fujin blurted out instinctively. She covered her mouth, as if to stuff the word back in. Seifer had redirected his shocked gaze to her.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Raijin said, relaxing a little. “So...you like it?”</p>
<p>Fujin paused, before nodded stiffly.</p>
<p>“Are-are you accepting it?” Seifer asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Fujin took a deep breath, before nodding again. She slipped the ring onto the proper finger. As promised, it fit perfectly. </p>
<p>“...Oh,” Seifer said after a moment. “Well.” He cleared his throat. “Alright. As leader, it is my responsibility to plan everything. Do you trust me with this mission, Fujin?”</p>
<p>“LEADER,” Fujin agreed. It wasn't as though she knew anything about planning a wedding. And there was no way she was going to leave it up to Raijin.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Seifer said with a smug grin. “It’ll be like something out of a fairytale, you’ll see! For now, I have to go research possible venues. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us!”</p>
<p>“Wait. I thought we were training now?” Raijin asked, confused.</p>
<p>Seifer rolled his eyes. “This is far more important, Raijin! Fujin, come with me. I’ll need a pair of competent hands.” He walked off quickly, muttering to himself. </p>
<p>Fujin moved to follow him, before hesitating. Screwing up her courage, she placed her hands on Raijin’s bare shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss him lightly. “LOVE,” she said awkwardly, her face red, before hurrying off after Seifer.</p><hr/>
<p>Raijin stood, frozen in place, staring off after Fujin. Had Fujin...just confessed her love for him?</p>
<p>She had! More than that, she’d kissed him! Wow! If he’d know all it would take for Fujin to fall for him was to give her a gift, he’d have done this ages ago! She must have really liked that ring!</p>
<p>Man, this was crazy! Did this mean he and Fujin were like...dating now? Was Fujin his girlfriend? It was hard to believe a girl like that would be interested in him. But...she’d definitely kissed him. So...yeah! They must be dating!</p>
<p>Raijin grinned. “Awesome!” he cheered, pumping his fist in the air. When Fujin and Seifer were done planning for this mission they’d been talking about, the two of them should totally go out to dinner together! Seifer would probably know a good place to eat. It could totally be their first date! Man, things had turned out great!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>